Atardecer en el Village
by Theworlddreamer
Summary: Fic paralelo a "Atardecer". Historia realista de tres compañeros de piso, con humor, vivencias, desamores y sexo. Si queréis algo de vida normal y Edward humano, es vuestro fic.
1. Chapter 1

El taxi olía a humo de cigarrillo y curry, y el conductor no paraba de murmurar palabras lánguidas y seductoras a su manos libres con un acento italiano. Curioso, dado que era pakistaní. Tras varias sacudidas y muchos pitidos, injurias y calumnias, por fin llegó a su destino. Me alegré de poder bajar viva, y abandonar de una vez aquel trasto amarillo. Inhalé el olor a gasolina y perrito caliente de la calle, y el calor me golpeó, y me alegré. Al fin estaba en casa.

Giré la llave una sola vez y entré. No había nadie. El eco de mi voz me recibió. Serán gilipollas. Se van y no dan dos vueltas a la cerradura. Yo siempre hacía eso, pero daba igual. Yo era yo. Un momento, no podía ser. Ellos eran los maniáticos es-muy-normal de las dos vueltas. Estaban en la casa. ¿Fiesta sorpresa? Ni de coña. Con un mal presentimiento, entré en la cocina. Observé con atención. Encimera, vasos sucios; fregadero, platos amontonados por dos días; nevera, vacía; mesa, cenicero repleto de colillas; suelo, pegajoso. No me atreví a entrar en el salón ¡Malditos hijos de perra! ¡Se habían olvidado de que volvía! Es más, ¡se habían atrevido a celebrar una fiesta el día antes, SIN MÍ! Desbocada, corrí hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. ¡A la mierda si estaban acompañados! Se iban a enterar. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Tyler de una patada, y me regocijé de que rebotara sonoramente. Míralos, ahí estaban, los dos juntitos, tirados en la cama, tan dormidos, tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan monos, tan

-¡HIJOS DE PERRA!

Mi grito tuvo el efecto deseado. Tyler botó sobresaltado y Helenna se levantó de golpe. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Cariños, cuánto me alegro de que os hayáis despertado. ¿No habré sido yo, verdad?

Tyler gimió y masculló "Zorra". Helenna se tumbó de nuevo, buscó a tientas sus gafas y me miró con odio. Cómo lo disfruté.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis, pedazo de insensibles, a montar una fiesta mientras yo estoy fue…?

Pum. Joder. No acabé la frase, ya que tropecé con un montón de mierda a los pies de la cama. Adiós dignidad. Oí las risas, me ruboricé un tanto y me sensibilicé. Soy una persona torpe, así que tropezar, caer, golpearme y demás sinónimos son el pan de cada día. Es simplemente un ligero problema de coordinación mano-ojo. Así que cuando me caí, rompí la tensión. Se rieron de mí a más no poder, y mi furia impetuosa remitió.

-¡Capullos! ¡A callar!-exclamé en un intento de acallar las risas y recuperar dignidad.

-¡Qué mal has quedado…! –boqueó Helenna entre la risa. Sin embargo, me sonrió dulcemente. Así que me tiré en la cama y la abracé.

-Hola.

-Hola-me respondió al abrazo. Su aliento olía a alcohol.

Tyler seguía riéndose quedamente.

-¡Por mí, ahógate!- y me puse a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ajajaja Rose, para, para, ¡PARA! –chilló agitando los brazos sin ton ni son.

Nos quedamos todos callados, medio riéndonos, mirando al techo. Blanco, sin adornos. Corriente.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

-¿Novedades?

-No.

-¿Ligues?

-Un par.

-¿Una noche?

-Una noche.

-Zorra.

-Siento que no ligues, cariño.

Sonreí a Tyler, coqueta.

-Tienes un problema.-como siempre, Helenna se preocupaba por mí.

-Por favor, en medio mes es normal. Simplemente soy, cómo decirlo, sexualmente activa.

-Ya.

-Dios, si me tirara a orcos, entonces tendría un problema. Y dime, ¿son orcos?

Silencio.

-No.

-¡Serás zorra!

Me reí.

-¡No es justo!

-Anda, dame un café y contadme lo que ha pasado. Creo que voy a morir gracias a este trabajo.

Yo trabajaba como ayudante de la redactora jefe de una exitosa revista de moda, y estaba literalmente al borde del colapso. No sé que hacía ahí, ya que yo me había licenciado en Derecho, concretamente Internacional, y planeaba viajar y trabajar en una embajada. Acabé con excelentes notas, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, al llegar a Nueva York

terminé como esclava de una retorcida narcisista, algo sádica y con tendencias psicóticas, que no paraba de repetirme lo gorda, bajita y tetuda que era. Era un estrés constante, ya que yo debía de ser impecable, vestir aún mejor- lo que era difícil con mi cuerpo- y sobresalir entre todos los que querían obtener mi puesto. En la oficina era, en resumidas cuentas, la zorra mayor. Y me encantaba. Y me sentía fatal. Yo no quería herir a nadie, por mucha vena sarcástica que tuviera. Pero ahí estaba, luchando por agradar, sobresalir, mejorar. Acabar y destruir a mis enemigos. Francamente, agotador. Al menos, tenía suficiente tiempo libre. Y conocía a hombres. Hombres guapos, sexys, de vez en cuando, como joyas, hombres inteligentes. Ingeniosos, audaces. Compañeros de cama. Quizás, como debilidad, de citas. De casa, de cine, de restaurantes. Pero iban y venían rápido. Sin compromiso. Con mis reglas. Sin humillación. Tenía veinticuatro años, y no me preocupaba demasiado. Ligaba fácilmente, y podía permitirme mantener un listón. Además, la ausencia de sexo no me afectaba mucho. Quizás fuera ése el secreto. Eso sí, yo era una maestra del doble sentido. Culpa de la lectura excesiva, la rapidez mental y las hormonas.

-Así que quieres montar una fiesta de Halloween.

-Sí.

-Pero estamos a finales de agosto.

-Ajá.

-¿Esperas que te ayude a organizarla… desde ahora?

-Ajáaaaaaaaa.

-Ya.

Di un sorbo al café. Luego miré a Tyler.

-Ni de coña.

-¿Cómo que no?

Puso cara de pena. Helenna rió y se atragantó con el café. Empezó a recoger.

-Mira la casa. ¡Primero limpia lo de ayer!

-¡Eso no tiene que ver!

-¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¿Acaso me ves cara de ONG?

Se rió, pero continuó tratando de convencerme. Acabamos los tres en el sofá, después de limpiar algo de mierda. Me contaron los detalles de la fiesta, quién había asistido, más importante, quién no; cómo habían ido vestidos, quién había acabado con quién... También las semanas anteriores, las fotos que Tyler había vendido en un exposición en el nuevo bar de moda de Nueva York, el reportaje más interesante de Helenna, los cotilleos sobre nuestros amigos, etc. Estuvimos varias horas hablando. Era curioso cómo nos llevábamos tan bien, ya que no teníamos mucho en común. Ellos eran un año mayores que yo, y ya vivían juntos cuando yo me mudé. Tyler, fotógrafo de renombre, era en realidad un diseñador excelente en busca aún de su oportunidad. Helenna era la que más se aproximaba a sus sueños de los tres. Trabajaba como reportera para un canal local, y no le iba mal. Sin embargo, ella quería escribir. Yo estaba segura de que, cuando obtuviera algo más de renombre, le sería fácil conseguir una sección el algún periódico. Y luego estaba yo, oveja perdida, que siempre había sabido qué quería hacer, y había acabado en un trabajo diferente. Al menos, me decía, el mundo de las intrigas políticas no difería demasiado de la aterradora lucha por el poder interno de la revista. Además, en mi fuero interno yo quería ser escritora. Aunque, claro está, toda persona con algo de ego "escribe". Yo conseguía Jimmy Choos gratis.

Al levantarme para ir al baño tropecé de nuevo y estallé.

-¡Recoged esta mierda de una vez!

-Ay Rose, no grites-pidió Helenna- Me duele la cabeza.

-Ah, no me apetece- se revolvió Tyler.

-A mí tampoco, pero no es mi fiesta. Aunque sí mi piso. ¡Limpia!

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Era nuestro vecino más sexy, Edward Masen. De cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes, complexión alta y fibrosa, algo musculoso. Una delicia. También un yogurín. Un potro de diecinueve años. Fogoso, teníamos la sospecha de que, cual hombre lobo con la luna llena, Edward se transformaba en un depredador sexual cuando tomaba alcohol. No era que me disgustara, pero a Helenna sí. Tyler estaba medio colado por él y yo había compartido un fin de semana con él. Helenna, por el contrario, había salido con él más seriamente. Se llevaban muy bien, pero según ella, "como hermanos". Y el rollo incesto tiene morbo por poco tiempo, al parecer. Pero seguía siéndonos útil como manitas de la casa. No estaba mal verlo sudar y quitarse la camiseta. Decidí aprovecharme.

-¡Hola Edward!-saludé amablemente.

Cada vez que saludaba o hablaba así, me decían que era muy feliciana. Por eso no lo utilizaba nunca en el trabajo.

-Hola Rose. Veo que has vuelto.

-Sí. -compuse una mueca de exasperación- Menos mal, estaba al borde de la muerte. –sonreí- Pero el panorama actual no ayuda. -y señalé a mis espaldas.

Frunció el ceño.

-Ah, la fiesta de ayer. Bueno, yo vengo por eso.

-¿Ah sí?

Me miró preocupado. Helenna levantó la cabeza con interés.

-Bueno, es que no recuerdo bien que sucedió.

Arqueé las cejas, Tyler abrió los ojos y Helenna alzó la voz.

-Edward Masen, ¿otra vez?

-¡No!-pobre, estaba asustado- Claro que no. En absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

Empalideció, pero se recompuso.

-Quería hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamamos los tres.

-Lo que oís, me apetecía, es decir, me apetece todavía, _conscientemente_, tirármela.

Le miramos con incredulidad. Y con algo de desprecio. Mira que decir "tirármela" como si fuera un "te quiero".

-¿Y?

-Pues nada, que tiene novio. Así que me olvidaré de ella, y punto. Muy complicado.

Le fulminé con la mirada, pero dejé el primer golpe para Helenna. Me pareció lo correcto.

Tyler, desde el sofá, sonreía.

-La verdad es que sigues dentro del armario, Edward, y no te apetece reconocerlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, mister rompecorazones, digo, relaciones, como castigo debes ayudar a estos pobres a recoger.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntaron los tres.

-Estorbo. Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de que acabe con todos vosotros.

Ante las protestas, me quedé a ayudar un poco, pero en efecto, no hacía más que estorbar. Hacía horas que mi cuerpo cansado y con ligero _jet lag _me pedía descanso. Así que disimuladamente, y con ligeros remordimientos, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Medio muerta, me descalcé y me puse mi pijama, viejo, no presentable, el cual yo amaba. Me acogió como una madre y me envolvió. Aspiré su aroma familiar y me metí en la cama. No soñé con nada.

**Bueno, pues con ésto llegamos al primer capítulo. Como ya sabréis, esto es un fic paralelo a "Atardecer", de HikariStrife10. Decidí escribirlo ya que ambas opinamos que son unos personajes dignos de desarrollar, y con su consentimiento lo voy a publicar. También HikariStrife colaborará, ¡ya que los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Helenna serán suyos! Así que si os preguntáis cómo es su vida, cuál es su pasado, y, en definitiva, qué les sucederá, ¡leedlo! Espero sinceramente que os guste, y que os divirtáis y emocionéis leyéndolo. Ya sé que no tiene mucho (por no decir nada) que ver con Twilight, pero creo que vale la pena darle una oportunidad. Además, tendréis perlas sobre la vida sexual anterior de Edward Masen. Muajajaja. Como el personaje principal es Rose, ¡la obra rezumará sexo!**

**Con esta promesa me despido. ¡Un beso!**

**P.D. El original y único: **.net/s/6129474/10/


	2. Chapter 2

En Nueva York puedes encontrar de todo; desde comunidades de todas las religiones habidas y por haber hasta profesores transexuales de primaria satánicos (otra religión más) adictos al sexo, sobre todo _bondage_. En una clasificación más intermedia, por no decir normal, nos encontrábamos nosotros. Éramos raros por no serlo. Pero solventábamos esa carencia con nuestros "flamantes" y sobrevalorados puestos de trabajo. Al trabajar en los medios, podíamos permitirnos vestir más discretamente, hablar con corrección e igualmente entrar en algunas de las mejores fiestas. De todas formas, solíamos acudir por obligación. Obligación de nuestros agujereados bolsillos.

Porque antes que fabulosos, éramos pobres.

Si bien vivir juntos en un apartamento mediano nos ayudaba con nuestras cuentas corrientes, cada uno cargaba con su propia cruz, que le hacía estar al borde de los números rojos y temblar al fin de mes. Es así como se explica nuestro amplio conocimiento en marcas y sabores de fideos instantáneos. A mí me perdía la ropa. Y no, nada de adicta a las compras. Ojalá. De nuevo, mi maravilloso trabajo. Sí. Oh, claro que conseguía ropa gratis. Sí, de nueva temporada. Por supuesto. Pero en cantidades nimias. Y yo tenía que ir impecable prácticamente todos los días del mes. Y debía pagarla de mi bolsillo. Ropa de diseño y marca, poco práctica, fácilmente desgastable, _fabulosa._ Estaba ya muy harta. Por otro lado, mi autoestima recibía muchos golpes cuando la compraba. Con una 100 y una 36 de muslos gordos (en realidad, torneados por el baile, como las pantorrillas, pero eso no se sabía a primera vista), midiendo un metro sesenta y dos, era difícil encontrar ropa adecuada. Además, las miradas que las asquerosas, raquíticas dependientas me echaban no ayudaban. Teniendo en cuenta mi fisionomía, estaba en mi peso adecuado, pero eso en Nueva York valía tanto como una licencia para conducir un tractor: nada. Así que yo me encogía, me avergonzaba, prometía vomitar, adelgazar y ponerme taconazos para pairar mi altura, y al salir me iba a una cafetería a llenarme de azúcares a su salud. Me gustan los hidratos de carbono, lípidos y azúcares, siempre los he comido. Me enorgullecía de no ser ni anoréxica ni bulímica, a pesar del entorno en el que trabajaba. Era extraño, sin embargo, el sentimiento que me producía. Una mezcla de vergüenza y superioridad. Me agradaba. No obstante, gastar medio sueldo en ropa, no.

Tyler también gastaba mucho en ropa, a sabiendas, ya que compraba sin casi pensar si tenía dinero. En ropa y en objetos estúpidos sin valor real alguno, pero monos. Los compraba, nos los enseñaba fascinado, le hacíamos ver lo inútiles que eran y luego los apilonábamos por la casa. Cuando eran demasiados, o se rompían (cosa que sucedía con bastante frecuencia), los tirábamos o los regalábamos y dejábamos espacio para más. Helenna, por último, más que en ropa (que también), gastaba en Apple. Tyler y yo sospechábamos que tenía acciones, y hasta se lo intentamos sonsacar en plena borrachera, pero nada. Su lema, o, mejor dicho, excusa, era: "soy periodista, así que debería estar al tanto de los nuevos métodos para la comunicación". Lo que traducido era: "me pirro por los cachivaches éstos que tienen Internet incluido". Y se los compraba en cuanto podía. Y también un montón de libros, lo cual, por cierto, yo también hacía; DVDs, CDs y objetos de FNAC. Así que su cuarto también estaba repleto de cosas, esta vez útiles, que nos volvían a todos más pobres.

Es por ello que cuando nos veíamos increíblemente faltos de dinero debido a las compras, o a las facturas en taxis, o a las copas increíblemente caras en bares de moda, o a las cantidades ingentes de helado, comida china pizza y alcohol, o lo que fuera, no nos quedaba otra que asistir a las fiestas pomposas, superficiales y gratuitas que nuestros trabajos nos ofrecían.

Era excitante, pero a la vez muy cansado. Rara vez nos invitaban a los tres a una misma fiesta, y aunque todos teníamos varios círculos sociales, si los tres estábamos faltos de dinero íbamos juntos. Con una invitación. A fiestas controladas y con seguridad. Ponerme la faceta de control, calma y superioridad me agotaba hasta el extremo. ¿Por qué no podíamos colarnos por la verja de atrás? Ah, cansado, cansado. Aunque dentro siempre conocías a un hombre guapo. Aunque no siempre estaban interesados en ti. Aunque muchas veces te miraran como a un trozo de carne. Aunque te sintieras una presa. Uhm, un momento, eso es bueno. Después de llegar a esa conclusión, alcé mi copa de champán y bebí, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre. Metro ochenta, robusto, pómulos marcados, torso marcado, barba recién rasurada. Unos treinta. O quizás menos, puede que fuera el efecto del traje. Me sonreí. Iba a ser divertido, después de todo. O eso esperaba. Sentí de pronto un chute de adrenalina, rastro de mi adolescencia, que se mostraba ante tal presa. O premio. Se acercó a mí, sonriendo, y mi tensión desapareció un poco. Estaba aliviada de no tener que perseguirle, a la par que complacida. Después de un horrible día de trabajo, recién acabadas mis efímeras vacaciones, no me venía mal. Seguí su trayectoria con el rabillo del ojo y tuve la decencia de hacerme la sorprendida cuando me lo presentaron. De cerca era más guapo, sin llegar a ser deslumbrante. Mejor. Ya veía – soportaba, más bien- suficientes modelos y diosecillos en el trabajo. Tantos como para vomitar. Bueno, eso nunca. Sonreí y comenzamos una titubeante conversación. Tenía una chispa en los ojos que reafirmó mi confianza e hizo que la conversación se convirtiera en un leve coqueteo. Entonces, Tyler me llamó para presentarme a unos colegas, yo me disculpé y le abandoné y él me siguió con la mirada. O podríamos decir que a mi culo. Helenna, que estaba enfrascada en una conversación sobre cantantes con uno de los amigos de Tyler, no lo notó, pero éste sí. Lo miró de arriba abajo, me miró y cabeceó, aprobándolo. Luego, tras presentarme a sus amigos, miró significativamente a Helenna y al tipo aquél. Parecía ser que yo no sería la única acompañada esa noche. Me alegré por ella, el tipo era mono. Tyler bebió un chupito, y yo decliné su oferta. Quería estar sobria, para más tarde. Tenía toda la pinta de que sabía hacerlo bien. Desde el reservado observé la barra y lo localicé con lo que suponía eran sus amigos. Era hora de irse.

Cuando descendí, no tardó demasiado en localizarme, lo cual me ahorró un montón de conflictos interiores con mi yo vergonzoso. Coqueteamos un rato, y en un determinado momento me encajonó contra la columna más próxima para besarme. No lo hacía mal. Sin saliva, ni abarcando toda mi boca. Me mordisqueó levemente el labio inferior, luego lamió el mismo lugar y entonces se abrió paso con su lengua entre mis labios. Me lo iba a pasar bien.

Cogimos un taxi que se ofreció a pagar y nos dirigimos a mi piso. Mejor, pensé. Así no tendría que buscar mi sujetador a tientas a las tres de la mañana. En todo el viaje no se arrimó a mí, pero su mano se mantuvo en todo momento debajo de mi falda. Desde el comienzo de mi rodilla, fue subiendo lentamente por el muslo interior, acariciándome, hasta el borde de mis bragas. Me acarició por encima de las bragas. Con un dedo, de abajo a arriba. Suavemente. Le miré, y vi que me lanzaba miradas fugaces, para ver mi reacción. Y así continuó todo el trayecto, aunque de vez en cuando me frotaba el clítoris, en círculos, con una ligera pero a la vez intensa presión. Sólo sacó su mano para pagar, a lo que yo protesté con un sordo suspiro. Me había puesto cachonda. El frío aire de la calle me golpeó y noté mis pezones endurecerse. Le miré y, despacito, mirándome fijamente, se acercó los dedos a la boca, los lamió y sonrió. Y yo enrojecí como una colegiala. En el ascensor, ya casi sin poder evitarlo, nos echamos el uno encima del otro, más violentamente. Me subió la falda y me bajó las bragas lo suficiente como para que su mano se abriera paso, y gemí. El espejo del ascensor estaba frío, pero era un contraste agradable. Busqué las llaves con prisa y sin mucho tiento, y entramos a trompicones. ¡Fuera bolso, fuera bragas, fuera falda! ¡Adiós chaqueta, adiós camisa, adiós zapatos, calcetines, sandalias! Hola, torso sexy. Musculoso, bronceado, depilado. Me atrajo y me repelió a la vez. ¿Uno de esos hombres que usaban más cremas que tú? Pero él ya me estaba quitando la blusa, y para cuando me dí cuenta estaba contra mi pared y sin sujetador. Sin dilación, cogió mi pezón y lo apretó. Sentí su erección frotando mi muslo, placenteramente, y me besó el cuello, y le agarré la espalda, y le mordí en el hombro.

- ¡Eh!-protestó- ¡Mordiscos no!

Con la alarma encendida, pregunté:

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo presentarme a una competición con marcas.

¿Competición? ¿Qué coño…?

-¿Uhm?- ¿novia? ¿esposa? No llevaba anillo.

-Natación-gimió.

-Ah.

Ah. Natación. Menos mal. Ah. Claro. Ah. Ah.

Con la mano entre mis piernas, giró la cara algo sudada hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Como ves, me manejo bien en el agua.

Fue extrañamente excitante, por muy incorrecto que hubiera sonado en otra situación. Conteniéndome, le arrastré hasta mi cuarto, lo tiré encima de la cama y liberé su erección. Era grandota, ancha y excitante. Lo toqué.

-Condones.

-Chaqueta, bolsillo… bolsillo interno.

Mierda. Corrí a por uno, lo abrí de camino y se lo coloqué sin dilación. Luego me monté encima.

Al acabar, se esforzó por darme conversación, lo que me pareció un detalle. Me explicó lo de la natación, y después lo hicimos una vez más. No necesité guiarle, se le daba bien. Al rato se despidió, dejando su número atrás, y también un "ya te llamaré" que no me servía de nada. Así que los tiré a la basura. Lástima, era bastante guapo. Pero para una relación, tenía que conocerle un poco más… ¿O un poco mejor? Daba igual. Además, era deportista. No éramos compatibles. Recogí mi ropa del pasillo y di gracias de poder dormirme antes de que los demás llegaran.

Al día siguiente, el café me supo mejor.

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡Así que aquí tenéis el sexo! Oh sí, nenes. No sé si me he pasado, o si os parece bien, o si os gusta remotamente como escribo. ¡Así que comentarios o reviews, por favor! **

**Por cierto, estad tranquilos. La psicología de los personajes, aunque no lo parezca, es mi principal objetivo. Y el amor, antes que el sexo. Por mucha relación que tengan. Y no, no me olvido de los demás. Era simplemente para que tuvieras un adelanto, mentes calenturientas! Jajajaja, ¡un beso! ¡Y recordad! Podéis pedir, criticar y hasta alabar en las reviews, así que hacedlo. :D**

**Sé que secretamente, os gusta.**


	3. Chapter 3

En esta ciudad, es de lo más común encontrar modelos por las calles, en reportajes, en bares, en restaurantes, mamándosela a un tipo que las lanzará a la fama en cualquier baño u oficina, hasta puedes encontrártelas en tu mismo edificio. Todas las mujeres las envidian, cierto, aunque ninguna queramos ser estúpidas bulímicas sin curva alguna en nuestros cuerpos. Se dice de todo sobre ellas, pero hay algo que se omite, algo desconocido para muchos, si no has visto a modelos en acción. Existe una cierta magia, un cierto _je-ne-sais-quoi _que las convierte en algo diferente al resto de los mortales. Tonterías, diréis. Sin embargo, no por ser frustrante deja de ser cierto, y la verdad es que, cuando una modelo trabaja, puede ser como el mejor de los opiáceos. Son capaces de embelesarte, mas, mejor aún, son capaces de hacerte creer que tú también eres parte de ese mundo, más brillante, más bonito, de piernas más largas de lo normal.

Hasta que desaparece y te sientes como una completa bola, gorda, achaparrada, fea.

Pero esos instantes, amigos míos, son los que distinguen a las verdaderas modelos.

Yo lo sabía bien, ya que me pasaba los días presenciando reportajes, pruebas, sesiones y escenitas dramáticas de modelos por el trabajo. Tampoco es que las viera tanto, aunque ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para matar la ilusión en pocos segundos. Tampoco sentía envidia ya, tan sólo admiración, dudosamente merecida en algunos casos; y algo de odio profundo y ancestral, aquel odio que las mujeres se reservan las unas a las otras, odio que dejaría horrorizado al hombre que fuera objeto de él. En general, la sensación corriente. En este caso, la patilarga, algo zamba, fotogénica modelo que protagonizaba las fotos adjuntas al artículo de "Mantente en forma durante el invierno sin esfuerzo" sólo me provocaba odio. Y fantasías psicóticas. Vaya, qué extraño. Quejica, la chica no paraba de poner morritos y poses demasiado sexys para el reportaje. Y creedme, el equivalente de "demasiado sexy" en mi revista era el de furcia descocada. De lujo, pero furcia al fin y al cabo. En fin, la niñata no paraba de cambiar las poses preestablecidas, con la excusa de que aportar ideas era fundamental, que no podía trabajar con tan poca libertad, y algunas sandeces más.

El fotógrafo, ya harto, y algo desesperado también ante la cabezonería de la chiquilla, mandó llamarme. Así que veinte minutos más tarde, entre el caos de mi oficina y de mi agenda, me pasé por allí, para zanjar el tema.

La modelo estaba de morros, con los brazos cruzados y componiendo muecas mientras el fotógrafo le sermoneaba. O quizás le imploraba.

- ¿Va todo bien, Jeffry?

Se giró, aliviado.

- ¡Rose! ¡Por fin!- se acercó hacia mí. La modelo no se movió ni un palmo- Verás, es que no… No colabora, se niega a hacer las poses.

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Me daba pena, pero como fotógrafo, debía saber controlar a las modelos. O echarlas. Por eso estaba yo allí, eso lo tenía claro. Él no trabajaría con ella, y nosotros no le perderíamos a él. Luego tendría que pedirle disculpas mientras le hacía sentir responsable por lo ocurrido, y amonestar a quien la hubiera contratado. Ah. A veces me hubiera gustado ser otra persona.

Me giré hacia la modelo, decidida.

- Perdona, me dicen que tienes un problema.

Me obvió sin reparos.

- ¡Tú!- por fin capté su atención- Sí, tú, la modelo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Me hablas a mí?

Dios. No pude evitar entornar los ojos. Además de tonta, prepotente.

-Por supuesto. Me preguntaba qué problema tenías para hacer tu trabajo. ¿Te resulta demasiado difícil?

Abrió la boca, visiblemente afectada porque alguien se dirigiera a ella de esa forma.

-Perdona, ¿y tú quién eres?

- Soy la que se tiene que asegurar que posas como te han mandado.

Me miró de arriba abajo, chula. Con las cejas encarnadas.

- Pues mira, si tú has pensado estas posturitas, ya estás volviendo a empezar. Estos saltitos, ¡son ridículos!- se giró a mí de nuevo, y sonrió ampliamente, con malicia.- Aunque bien pensado, igual te vendría bien hacerlos.

Zorra.

Ja. Si se creía que por llamarme gorda enfrente de mis subordinados iba a quedar por encima de mí, lo llevaba claro. Eso ya pasaba todos los días, infinidad de veces. No sabía dónde se metía, pobre e ingenua jovencita.

Sonreí.

-Mira bonita, ¿ves esta cara? Es la de la zorra que te va a echar, y se va a asegurar que no vuelvas a trabajar en ninguna otra revista de prestigio.

Me limité a disfrutar el momento, cuando se echó para atrás, sorprendida, ofendida, atacada. Aunque le costó, se recompuso para construir una leve amenaza:

-Voy a hablar con alguien de arriba, y le voy a contar esto, ¡es _indingante_! ¡Tratarme así, a mí! ¡Ya verás!

Como un lobo ante un cordero, no pude más que sonreír.

-Cariño, por mucho que se la chupes, lo único que podía hacer era darte este trabajo, y eso ya lo has perdido…

Escandalizada, y algo confundida, corrió hacia la salida, murmurando un audible "¡Hija de puta!". Tenía la voz demasiado aguda. Pobre, lo próximo que hiciera sería llamar a su querido, su descubridor, que la adoraba, que la apoyaría. Por que lo haría, ¿verdad? Los suyo no era tan sólo sexo, ella lo notaba. Lo sabía. Lo esperaba. Necesitaba que la adorara, que creyera en ella. Ahora que tenía enemigos, lo necesitaba a él. Pobre ilusa, Geoff Mrozinski jugaba a este juego como nadie, no era la primera vez que lo haría ni la última, y la desechó como se desecha a un kleenex. Mallory Heil durmió sola esa noche, y cuando tras tres meses de botellas de agua y barritas energéticas la echaron del piso, decidió volver con su madre a Tennesse. Continuó su carrera como modelo de "Hilo y confección", la tercera revista más vendida en su parroquia.

Cansada, suspiré. Desde luego, no había sido de mis mejores actuaciones. Al fin y al cabo, era lunes. Y creo que arrastraba la resaca del sábado. Miré al equipo y agité las manos.

- Por hoy hemos acabado, habrá que empezar de cero.

Sacudí la mano y recogieron mientras me alejaba. Eran las 12 de la mañana, y todavía teníamos que detallar los viajes a París para los _pret-à-porter _primavera-verano. Ya deseaba que la semana acabara. Rose, no te lamentes. Suspiré, y giré en mis Manolos.

-¡A trabajar!

Salí más tarde de lo debido del trabajo, así que no pude ir a casa a cambiarme. Había quedado con una amiga a las siete en Harlem, así que me dirigí directamente allí. De la facultad, nos conocíamos muy bien. Era muy inocente, aunque trabajadora y divertida. Con ella, podía ser más infantil, y también chincharla, pervertirla un poco. Así que cuando Ann llegó cinco minutos más tarde de lo acordado, a pesar de vivir a tres de la cafetería, decidí fingir algo de enfado. Pero no pude, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, para ahogarla. Contenta.

-¡Rose, como estás!- Ann, como siempre, estaba sobreexcitada.-¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Unas semanas, cariño.

-Pues eso, ¡mucho!

Sonreí. Alargué el brazo y le estiré de los papos. Los tenía redonditos, blanditos, perfectos para estirar. Ah, qué placer, más relajante que un masaje. Bueno, casi.

-¡Quita, qui~ta! ¡Qué maní tiene todo el mundo!

-Es tu culpa, por tener esos papos tan blanditos.

Se los tapó, indignada.

-De eso nada, ¡pervertida!

-No veas cuánto. Pero para tu desgracia, tus mofletes no me ponen.

- Vaya por Dios.

-Tranquila, siempre puedes intentarlo de otra forma-le guiñé el ojo.

-Uh, Rose, ¿se me está usted insinuando?

-¿Moi? No, ¡semejante obscenidad!

Y nos reímos, cómplices. Me contó sus progresos en el plano sentimental, me interrogó sobre mi vida, que debía ser muy interesante ya que "¡Trabajas en una revista de moda!", y me pegó al ver mi bolso nuevo de Fendi. Más bien, procedió a sacudirme con él como una loca en el brazo hasta que el camarero, bastante mono, vino con los cafés. Entonces se lo probó, y me rogó que se lo diera, ya que era mi obligación como difusora de la moda repartir mis bienes a mujeres que no podían permitírselo.

-Será una obra de caridad, Rose.

-Ann, cariño, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo permitírmelo.

Bufó.

-¡Siempre dices eso!

-¡Es que es cierto! Tengo que robarlos del ropero de la revista, y lo sabes.

-¡Nunca robas para mí! ¡Mala!

-Tsch, tsch, ¿no te trajo mamá Rose un bolso monísima por tu cumpleaños?

-¡Pero era mi cumpleaños!

- Ah, eres muy ambiciosa, ¿verdad?-y procedí a golpearle el papo.

Me sacudió, y luego se agachó, cautelosa, avergonzada, susurrando:

-Rose, ¿has visto que camarero?

Levanté al vista y me reí.

-¡Rose!

Estaba feliz.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y una cita el sábado siguiente. Según Ann, había alguien interesado en conocerme. No me molestó en absoluto, puesto que el círculo social de Ann estaba compuesto por gente muy simpática e increíblemente normal para tratarse de Nueva York, lo cual era siempre un placer. Personas con gustos alejados de la zoofilia en pareja o la cirugía plástica. Con temas de conversación más amplios que la ropa y la crítica gratuita.Y con gustos aceptables para cualquier bolsillo. Una delicia.

De camino a casa recibí una llamada. Lo bueno de aquel bolso de cuentas frágil y casi diminuto era que no tenía que rebuscar para encontrar las cosas. La verdad es que casi rebosaban. Saqué el móvil y vi el número. Era él. Suspiré. Qué iba a hacerle.

Me incliné y pedí al conductor que cambiara su destino.

Si ahora miro atrás, podría decir que esa decisión cambió el mío. Aquel lunes, si hubiera decidido dejarlo correr y me hubiera ido a casa a quitarme los estúpidos y preciosos zapatos como quería hacer, puede que ahora no fuera tal y como soy.

Pero como no creo en el destino, no lo diré.

**Este capítulo no me gusta. Vale, me gusta, pero no me convence demasiado. Lo siento. ¡Mejoraré! ¡El próximo os deslumbrará!... Probablemente. Espero. Mientras tanto, podéis criticar este cuanto queráis. ¡Críticas mordaces, sádicas! Pero reviews, por favor. ¡Si hasta podéis hacerlo en anónimo! Sé que es algo patético y bastante arrastrado, pero chicos, ¡un autor necesita saber que directrices seguir! **

**Sé que algunos han favoriteado esta historia, y lo agradezco de corazón, no sabía que sería capaz de emocionarme tanto. Si sois vosotros, por favor, hacédmelo saber mediante un comentario, ¡gracias!**

**Por cierto, no actualicé más pronto porque estuve todo el mes de julio en Estados Unidos. Es verano, y suelo viajar. ¡Esperad a ver la excusa del curso! Jajaja. Se despide,**

**una autora que no sabe qué pensar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Era él.

Él. Alec McDoughall. Mi amor.

Por favor. Ni que fuerais tan inocentes.

Alec era una de mis mejores relaciones hasta el momento. Nos conocimos en mayo, durante la presentación de un libro. Yo iba acompañada de Tyler, ya que no tenía pareja a la que exhibir delante de mis conocidos. Así que Tyler hizo las veces de salvador de última hora a cambio de un pase gratis para ver a gente famosa, coquetear y tener acceso a barra libre. Lo que no se tiene en cuenta al llevar a tu amigo gay a una fiesta de esa condición es la evidencia en la que queda una cuando el susodicho te planta para ligarse al camarero guapo o al rico complaciente. Atrapada como estaba en esa marea de gente importante y sin ningún conocido a la vista, me encontraba más que dispuesta a marcharme cuando Alec se presentó. Rico, guapo, fuerte. Así es como lo describí a mis amigos días después. La verdad es que era sexy como sólo un hombre fuerte puede serlo; con anchas espaldas, potente mandíbula y aura de poder. Se acercó a mí en medio de la pomposidad y el glamour de aquella fiesta; cuyos colores eran el rosa y el negro, lo cual aportaban un toque muy sexy al ambiente, a la par que una cierta sensación de prostíbulo. Yo me arrepentía de haber elegido los stilettos de Louboutin aquella noche, puesto que me estaban rozando los talones. Él me divisó y me interceptó en la barra de color rosa chicle. Me gustó. Desbordaba confianza en sí mismo, y su sonrisa era franca, y, sin embargo, no transmitía la sensación de playboy que esperaba. Era una bendición, una concesión que alguien como él estuviera allí. Esa clase de hombres, los hombres ricos de familias pudientes y gran futuro por delante, se relacionan con su especie en fiestas más exclusivas aún. Seguramente por eso se había quedado solo. En su círculo, hubiera mantenido siempre un grupo de al menos tres perritas falderas detrás de su- por lo que podía ver- prieto y sexy culo. Ese día me llevó a su apartamento en Park Avenue, donde después de cinco asaltos caímos rendidos. Menos mal que era sábado, no hubiera podido aguantar sobre mis talones todo un día de trabajo con las agujetas que tenía. Pero merecían la pena. A partir de ese momento, nos vimos cada vez con más frecuencia, la mayoría de veces tan sólo para sexo, aunque con algunas excepciones. Para finales de junio, nos encontramos saliendo sin exclusividad. Y sabíamos mantenerlo. Era, a fin de cuentas, un follamigo con el que podías tener citas románticas. Por mi experiencia personal, es difícil hacer esto posible fuera de Nueva York. Para mí, mi relación con Alec era especial por ello.

Como expliqué a Tyler y Ann en la cafetería en la que solíamos reunirnos, Alec era para mí la definición perfecta de amante. Ellos asintieron, no muy seguros de si debían creerme. De todas formas, no hicieron ningún comentario respecto a mi afirmación. Quizás, con Helenna delante, la situación habría sido diferente. Probablemente. Ella era mi roca, y precisamente por ello, era afilada y no temía hacer críticas, si pensaba que con ello podía ayudarme. Desgraciadamente, ese día no se encontraba con nosotros, el cuatro de julio estaba próximo y había muchos reportajes que cubrir. Lástima. Siempre se lo podía contar al llegar a casa, pensé. La verdad es que no tenía prisa alguna por hacerlo. Así que continué con la historia.

- ¿Y tiene alguna manía?- inquirió Tyler.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, si te seo honesta, no tiene ningún fetiche en especial. Aunque le pone mucho-enfaticé- hacerlo con las esposas puestas.

Tyler y Ann, que esperaban algo jugoso, bufaron decepcionados.

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no es nada!

-¡Es muy soso!

- Y que yo me siente encima de él mientras está esposado. Siempre.-con esto atraje algo de la atención perdida.-Y debe ser en el cuarto de baño, esposado al toallero. Si no, no.

-¡¿Si no no se le levanta?-exclamó Ann demasiado alto, haciendo que las respetables damas de la mesa colindante nos miraran, ofendidas por nuestro vulgar lenguaje.

-¡Schh! Claro que sí, so burra. Sólo que si no es en el baño, lo hacemos normal. Y créeme, cuando te empiezan a salir heridas en las rodillas por el roce, las esposas parecen horribles.

-¿Por qué en el baño?

-Verás, le gusta fantasear con que él es un ladrón, o un voyeur, o… No sé, quizás un violador que entra a mi casa y me ve desnuda en la ducha. Le gusta observarme por unos minutos, y para cuando me convierto en una especie de ama de casa independiente que encima lleva esposas al ducharse, creedme- les miré seriamente- está bien duro.

-¿En serio?

-Como una roca. – desvié la mirada, algo avergonzada.- Y la verdad, verlo así por mí… excita mucho.

Me dí cuenta que me estaba poniendo cachonda con tan sólo rememorarlo. Recordé mi cuerpo desnudo, y su pene erecto, venoso, duro. Yo entonces lo tiraba al suelo y lo esposaba, diciéndole lo malo que era y lo indecente que era observar a una dama mientras se está lavando. Entonces descendía con mi boca por su cuerpo ancho mas no muy musculado hasta su pene. Le miraba y procedía a metérmelo a la boca. Tenía un grosor rayano en lo perfecto, no demasiado grande para mi pequeña boca. Estaba tan húmeda que me montaba y nada más entrar en mí empezaba a notar descargas de placer. El dolor en las rodillas valía la pena.

Volví de mi abstracción, más bien memoria, gracias a una pregunta de Tyler.

-¿Y su polla?

Por un momento pensé que había leído mis pensamientos.

-No muy grande, la verdad. Pero lo suficientemente ancha, y- me ruboricé- y cuando está dentro es genial. Muy… sensitiva.

-Comprendo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos, hasta que rompimos a reír.

Cuando relaté mis aventuras amorosas a Helenna, las preguntas fueron algo diferente, y la conversación más íntima y emocional. No obstante, también conseguí su provisional aprobación. Por ello me alegré cuando vi su llamada aquella noche de finales de septiembre. De vez en cuando nos llamábamos y hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas, pero llevaba la mayor parte del verano sin verle y me apetecía sexo con él. Eso sí, esperaba no tener que ir a la ducha. No por el momento. No me importaba jugar, pero siempre he sido más pasiva. Dejarlo todo a mi cargo… No, no me gustaba. En eso pensaba mientras el taxi cruzaba las calles, no demasiado veloz, entre el pesado tráfico nocturno.

El portero del edificio me reconoció y me saludó un tanto afectuosamente al entrar. El ascensor paró en la decimonovena planta, la cual estaba constituida casi enteramente por su piso.

-¿Hola?

-¡Rose!

Alec salió de su cocina y se dirigió directo hacia mí, afectuoso, casi cariñoso. Dudó si darme dos besos, y finalmente se decidió por abrazarme-cosa que correspondí- para separarse después y plantarme un beso en la boca. Al que también respondí, esta vez con más entusiasmo aún. Sus manos rápidamente descendieron hasta mi culo, para acariciarlo, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. No obstante, fuimos capaces de separarnos mantener algo de control sobre nuestros cuerpos. Gran parte de la velada la pasamos en su blanco e incómodo sofá de diseño, con una botella de Chardonnay y algo de queso que ninguno de los dos tocó. En cierto momento de la charla sobre nuestros veranos, la situación se tornó algo caliente, y acabamos magreándonos, excitados. Es uno de esos momentos en los que estás alegre y nervioso por lo que va a venir después. Expectantes. Cuando al fin me despegué de su ancho y sexy torso, bajé mi mano para acariciar su sexo, ya semi-entumecido bajo los chinos. Pero el me apartó la mano, y yo le miré, asombrada.

-¿Por qué?

Simplemente me sonrió y procedió a bajarme un tirante. Traspuesta y algo enfadada, me resolví a contraatacar. Estaba molesta por su rechazo, pero más molesta aún por el hecho de que siempre tuviera que ser valiente y audaz con él. ¡Yo era una persona sexualmente vergonzosa, no una fierecilla! Me obligaba a sacar la tigresa que llevaba dentro. Pues se iba a enterar. Sonriendo, pasé la pierna por encima de él y posé mi sexo justo encima del bulto de sus pantalones. Entonces, procedí a refregarme contra él, moviendo las caderas rítmicamente.

Desconcertado ante mi movimiento, se quedó clavado en el sitio.

-¿Qué haces?

Desde arriba, le miré. Hondas de placer se repartían ya por mi cuerpo. Sonreí y bajé la cabeza hasta que mi boca casi rozaba su oreja. Notaba su colonia, mezclada con sudor, y su respiración agitada.

-¿No lo ves?- hice una pausa.- Me estoy masturbando con tu polla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, y su ya de por sí duro pene clamó por salir de su prisión, hinchado a más no poder.

Fue bruto.

Sin previo aviso, me empujó contra el suelo y me vi arrinconada entre su sofá y la mesita del café. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su mano avanzó rápidamente por mi muslo para casi-casi-arrancarme las bragas. Se desabrochó el cinturón y con rabia se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, liberando su erección. De su bolsillo trasero sacó un condón, lo abrió rápidamente y se lo colocó de una vez. Entonces se inclinó, me apretó los pechos por encima del vestido y me penetró sin más dilación, rudamente. Potente. Al principio me causó algo de daño, pero enseguida se vió disipado por las olas de placer que me venían de ahí abajo. Mis pies se resbalaban en el suelo de madera, y me agarré como pude a una pata de la mesa. Se las arregló para bajarme el vestido hasta la cintura sin romperlo y subió el sujetador hasta el cuello, para después morderme los pezones. Mis gemidos se escuchaban por todo el piso, mezclados con los suyos, bajos y profundos. Me pasó el brazo por debajo de la cintura para atraerme hacia sí en la embestida final. Un instante de gloria.

Luego se soltó y quedó tumbado sobre mí, con la cabeza en mi pelo. Extenuado. Suspiré. Había sido rápido. No podía quejarme, claro. Tenía que reconocer que yo también había llegado. Pero unos minutos más, y hubiera llegado al orgasmo. Hombres.

Por fin, giré mi cabeza hacia él, esperando a que se moviera. Pesaba demasiado para mí, y me estaba empezando a hacer daño. Le toqué y se incorporó, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa. La verdad, lo hacía tan bien como recordaba. Su frente estaba perlada. Quizás era hora de una ducha. Sí, me dije. Esta noche no paso sin un orgasmo.

Fue un error quedarme a dormir esa noche en su casa que al día siguiente tuve que pagar. Los hombres sexys no deberían invitarte a su casa a pasar la noche entera hasta por lo menos el viernes. Entonces no tenías que preocuparte por repetir ropa para ir a trabajar. Es algo ciertamente horrible y vergonzoso, pero aún más en mi puesto. En una revista de moda, da igual si te vas a tirar a tu madre, con tal de que prepares un conjunto diferente-preferiblemente nuevo-que lucir impecablemente al día siguiente. Por ello tuve que aguantar una gran y pesada reprimenda por llegar tarde. Obviamente, no iba a dejar que me vieran con la ropa del día anterior. Simplemente me maldije mil veces por mi torpeza e irreflexión cuando me desperté con el tiempo justo en la cama de Alec. Debía pasar por casa y arreglarme adecuadamente, y eso suponía llegar cuarenta minutos tarde. ¡Tonta! ¡Haberte puesto el despertador más pronto! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan poco previsora? Salí pitando de aquella casa, sin nadie a quien despedir con un pico. Alec llevaba un buen rato ya en el trabajo.

No creí que volvería a verle demasiado pronto, aunque sí esperaba la llamada que me hizo esa misma tarde, para hablar de lo sucedido. Eso me recordó que todavía no se lo había contado a Helenna y a Tyler.

-Rose.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-De mejor humor desde esta mañana.-Mentira. Como ya os he contado, había tenido que ir a casa a cambiarme. Aunque sí que me encontraba más a gusto.

Al otro lado de la línea, rió.

-Yo también.-pausa- Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta.

-¿De alta sociedad y viejas estiradas?

-Exacto. Será muy aburrida y necesito a alguien que me salve de los tiburones.

Por tiburones, Alec se refería a aquellos jóvenes magnates ávidos de carne a la que destrozar, a ser posible la de sus congéneres. Alec era uno de ellos. Un tiburón blanco, me atrevería a decir.

-¿Cúando es?

-El veinte de octubre.

Suspiré.

-Creo que estoy libre.

-¡Perfecto! Es de etiqueta, te llamaré para recordártelo una semana antes.

-He dicho creo, así que no te emociones demasiado.

Me pensé si debía contarle que el siete de ese mismo mes era mi cumpleaños, pero decidí que era mejor callarse. En una relación sin compromiso, esas cosas no son relevantes.

-No lo haré. ¿Te veo a final de semana?

-Está bien.

-Te dejo, un beso.

-Adiós.

Con que ahora tenía que buscar un vestido. Maldita sea.

**¡De nuevo, otro capítulo lleno de sexo! Y no, no irán alternándose, es que todavía es el principio. Parece que la historia va encarrilándose poco a poco, pero es un tren que se mueve lento. **

**Como no recibo respuesta por parte de nadie, he decidido tomármelo bien y no suicidarme por el momento, aunque tengo la autoestima baja. Ni siquiera sé para quién hablo. Es triste. **

**Pero bueno, alegría, ¡somedaaaaaaa~y, someone will review me~! Lalalala... Ahora hasta canto. **

**Comprobaré mi estado mental.**

**¡Un beso!**


	5. Chapter 5

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. El ritmo era cada vez más frenético y notaba todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensarse por el esfuerzo. Estaba prácticamente chorreando, apretaba los dientes para no gritar mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no desfallecer. No podía parar. Ahora no. Sólo un poco más, pensé, sintiendo mis palpitaciones desbocadas resonar en mi cráneo. Aguanta hasta el final.

Me encanta el spinning.

Soy una persona totalmente sedentaria, mas es imposible conservar una figura pasable sin apenas ejercicio y alimentándose de la forma en que lo hago. Menos aún retener un puesto de trabajo en una revista de moda.

Así que hacía spinning.

Sudada, colorada y exhausta abandoné el aula y de inmediato mis preocupaciones se asentaron de nuevo en mi mente. El ejercicio físico no era suficiente distracción, al parecer. La celeridad con la que mi cumpleaños se acercaba no me permitía descansar bien. Me preocupaba envejecer. No en un sentido físico, como quien ve con horror que la piel de su rostro, antes tersa, tarda más de lo necesario en reubicarse. No. Lo mío era más bien algo un tanto más profundo. Tenía miedo, infundado quizás, de que el tiempo se me estuviera agotando. Volvían una y otra vez a mi mente las molestas preguntas cliché que uno se repite durante el transcurso de su vida, de no ser esta excesivamente breve.

La estrella del año: ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Desde luego, mi yo interno merecía un premio a la originalidad. He de decir que mi conducta no era, por hacer honor a la verdad, la de una persona muy afectada. Simplemente me dedicaba a distraerme y esperar a que el creciente malestar remitiera al pasar mi cumpleaños. Procuraba torturarme lo menos posible y me concentraba en visualizar mis regalos. O mi fiesta. O mi sesión de compras de autosatisfacción personal. Esta última era una visión muy recurrente.

Al llegar a casa me desparramé en el sofá, con tal tino que arrastré conmigo la mitad del contenido de la mesita del café. Por no decir que mi dedo meñique por poco me es mutilado en el intento. Tyler me encontró allí, murmurando entre dientes y sacudiéndome como pez fuera del agua entre un par de revistas y una especialmente gruesa novela que había ido a parar a mi rodilla. Encantador.

Tras las esperadas carcajadas a mi costa, pusimos una olla de espaguetis a hervir. Necesitaba hidratos de carbono. Después de todo, volvía de una matadora sesión de ejercicio, debía reponer fuerzas. Por eso nunca llegué a tener una figura de infarto. No me importaba.

A Tyler tampoco.

Así que cansados y felices nos plantamos con sendos platos ante el televisor y por unos minutos nos dedicamos a engullir el festín sin dirigirnos la palabra. La nuestra era una conexión más profunda, por la que ambos disfrutábamos de la comida sin sentir ninguna presión. La compañía era más que suficiente.

Poco a poco sentí de nuevo mis músculos, y me fui desperezando. Además, ya no notaba el agujero en el estómago, con lo que me encontraba más que dispuesta a iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Tyler me miró por encima de su plato, desganado. Se tomó su tiempo en tragar.

- Trabajo con un puñado de incompetentes.

-Como todos, cariño, como todos.

Su rostro no se alteró. Vaya. Esperaba una respuesta más favorable. Una sonrisa cómplice, o al menos un "Tú que sabrás, listilla.". Algo reconfortante.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

Un hondo suspiro fue lo único que obtuve.

-¿Tyler?

Dejó el plato en la mesa y cambió el canal. Después de repasar tres veces la cartelera sin prestarle mucha atención ninguna de ellas, lanzó el mando sobre el sofá y se deslizó hasta la cocina.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el resonar de sus pasos sobre el viejo suelo de madera.

Esperé. Era la mejor actitud que podía tomar cuando trataba con él.

Lástima que sea una persona impaciente.

-¿Cariño? –le seguí hasta la cocina- ¿qué pasa?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

Gracias.

Menuda contestación, joder. La cosa debía de ser grave. Mira que soy mala en estas situaciones, pensé. Torpe. Torpe es lo que eres.

-Venga, por favor. Con eso me lo dices todo. ¿Quieres explicarte?

El interpelado se giró hacia mí, con un gesto de irritación máxima en la cara. Me asusté. Pocas veces había visto a Tyler así. Al menos conmigo.

-Mira Rose, estoy cansado y no tengo humor para esto, ¿entiendes?

-Car…

-Ni cariño ni nada. Espacio. –agitó los brazos en torno a sí mismo- Eso es lo que quiero. Espacio.

Y salió de la cocina a grandes pasos.

Mierda.

* * *

><p>Un eco de voces me sobresaltó. Un momento. ¿Qué hora era? ¡Me había dormido! Sacudí la cabeza y salí de mi letargo a tiempo para contestar a la irritante voz que me reclamaba.<p>

-¡Roseeeeee~!

Mi jefa. Lauryn. Quisquillosa, ingrata, esquelética. La malvada y raquítica Lauryn.

-¿Sí, Lauryn?

-¿Dónde está el reportaje sobre Beirut?

- Están todavía trabajando en él.

- Me refería a por qué no está en mi mesa. Ahora.

¿Por qué no estás siendo brutalmente atacada por macacos rabiosos? Ahora.

Porque el teletransporte no existe, mala bruja. Por eso, y sólo eso.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Hazlo. Rápido. Ya me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo, Roseee.

Se alejó tambaleándose sobre sus altísimos tacones. Un centímetro más de altura y sus escuálidos talones no podrían mantenerla recta. Por mucho que las revistas hubieran cambiado en estos años su mensaje, pasando a aceptar los cuerpos de las mujeres reales, la verdad es que no se veía mucho de eso por allí. Yo podría ser un ejemplo. Bajita y, en comparación, gordísima. Una bola, vaya. Para esos estándares. En la vida real, talla mediana. Qué se le va a hacer. Pero ese entorno creaba en la mente de cualquiera una distorsión de la percepción de la realidad que podía resultar muy, muy peligroso. Me gustaba viajar en el metro por eso. Para poder rodearme de gente normal. Para poder sentirme bien. Para poder respirar.

Suspiré por enésima vez aquel día y me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraban los encargados de la maquetación de los artículos y reportajes. Departamento de arte, vaya.

O así los llamábamos. Más extravagantes, quizás fuera de la locura que envolvía a todo trabajador de la revista, eran aun así parte fundamental de ella.

Clonc, clonc, clonc. La punta de mis botines resonaba por el estrecho pasillo. Luces diáfanas y ultramodernas lo hacían resplandecer de forma artificial.

-Bri, ¿Beirut?

Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta del gran despacho principal, que contaba con una mesa de trabajo triple, equipada con una serie de Macs y mucho papel.

-No está.

-¿Uhmm?

Todavía algo adormilada, me costó encontrar de dónde procedía la voz. Desde el rincón peor iluminado y sin ventanas me contestó un chico joven, alto y espigado. No levantó la cabeza, ocupado en un boceto. Parecía irritado.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tsch. –un espasmo le sacudió y se giró para buscar una goma. La forma en la que borraba, frenética pero concisa, transmitía mucho nerviosismo e irritación.- No lo sé. ¿No te lo habría dicho si no? Mira que hay que ser inepta…

Esto último, aunque mascullado entre dientes, alcancé a captarlo. Me había despertado del todo.

-¿Eres nuevo, no?

Por fin levantó la cabeza, con una expresión de hastío gravada en su rostro.

-¿Y?

Sonreí.

-No nos deben de haber presentado. Soy Rose. –seguía sin inmutarse.- _Esa_ Rose.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, y sus hombros se cuadraron. Resultaba divertido observar las reacciones de los becarios. Me pregunto qué les dirían de mí. Resultaba divertido, eso de saberte igual de temido que un dictador. Y algo apabullante, también.

-No lo asustes, Rose.

Me volví sonriendo hacia la grave y sensual voz. Desde la puerta me observaban las dos personas a las que yo más estimaba en toda la oficina. En todo el edificio, más bien.

Eran el tipo de persona que la sociedad bien podía considerar bohemia. Tenían ese estilo, esa aura a su alrededor que conseguía que transmitieran elegancia hasta llevando un saco de patatas, y una cierta luz en sus ojos te decía de antemano que eran personas inteligentes. Bri y Yumi.

-No lo pretendía, Bri.

-Eso no significa que no lo estuvieras haciendo.

Nos sonreímos, irónicas.

Yumi entró en la sala. Todavía llevaba su preciosa boina francesa de la temporada pasada, y un vaso grande del Starbucks.

-¡Traemos el café!

-¿Vienes por el reportaje?

-Lauryn me está torturando.

Levantó las cejas, burlona.

-Nunca he visto que te hiciera cosa tal, ¿sabes?

-Su sola presencia lo es. Y ese tono de voz que sólo los perros oyen es insufrible.

-¿Cómo para meterle una pelota en la boca? –aportó Bri, mientras encendía su ordenador.

-Y dejarla que se ahoge, sí.

Las tres reímos. Rutina. Sí, definitivamente, me gustaba mucho estar con ellas.

La impresora comenzó a emitir pitidos, y en unos segundos el nuevo, que había presenciado la escena ojiplático, me pasó la impresión.

Debía ser muy nuevo, si no estaba acostumbrado todavía a esa clase de comentarios.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ignatius. Pero todos me llaman Iggy.

-Bien Iggy, ¿de qué es tu café?

-Con leche.

Me lo ofreció. Estaba algo frío por la pausa que habían tomado para que Bri pudiera fumar. Yumi parecía incómoda.

-No está acabado. Ni siquiera me convence.

-Está perfecto. De todas formas querrá cambiarlo todo, con tal de fastidiar.

Pegué un segundo trago, más largo esta vez, y lo dejé.

-Hasta luego. Gracias.

Desde el quemallemas de cartón del café, unos bocetos de animalillos sonrientes me despidieron.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, no fui a casa directamente. En vez de eso, me pasé la tarde callejeando sin rumbo por Chinatown, sin prestar especial atención a nada. Simplemente, no me apetecía volver. No todavía.<p>

Aunque septiembre, el otoño ya se hacía notar, y mi chaqueta pronto se me hizo insuficiente. Tenía frío, y no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco quería llamar a nadie. Estar sola, supongo. Pronto, demasiado pronto, me vi obligada a volver.

En casa, sólo estaba Helenna, quien me recibió con una inmensa sonrisa. Instantáneamente, me sentí mejor, tibia por dentro.

-Hola.

Me tiré en sus brazos y me dejé abrazar.

-¿Qué tal?

-Cansado, pero estoy contenta. Por lo menos he podido acabar todo el papeleo que se me había acumulado la semana pasada.

-¿Papeleo?

-Hago algo más que reportajes, ¿sabes?

-Perdona, creía que ya habías superado esa fase.

-Ojalá. Recuerda que todavía tengo un puesto de mierda.

-En una cadena de mierda, con un jefe de mierda. –acabamos de recitar juntas la cantinela preferida de Helenna.-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero al menos tengo un trabajo.

-Pero al menos tienes un trabajo.

-Helenna.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes dónde está Tyler?

-No.

A las doce, todavía no había vuelto.

Toc. Toc.

-Rose.

-¿Uhmm?

-Es él. Hoy no viene.

-¿Con quién se queda?

-No lo ha dicho.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Sólo eso. Parecía contento. Creo que estaba en una fiesta.

-…

-No te preocupes.

-No lo hago.

Hizo un sonido incrédulo con la boca.

-Buenas noches, Rose.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Hacia las dos de la mañana, un taxi se paró enfrente de un edificio de aspecto imponente situado en Trump Park Avenue. Una figura femenina portando una pequeña maleta salió de él. El portero pareció reconocerla, y se ofreció a portar su bolsa. Ésta declinó la oferta. Diecinueve pisos más arriba, un hombre en ropa interior le abrió la puerta, somnoliento aún.<p>

-No sabía que fuera tu llamada de emergencia.

-No puedo dormirme, y por lo menos quiero pasarlo bien.

Alec no dice nada. Tan sólo sonríe y se echa atrás, abriéndome la puerta.


End file.
